


Dylric Good’s

by orphan_account



Category: dylric - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, ig smut, just read it to see Cuz I’m to lazy to tag all the shit in here, yes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-Shots of two dead mf,Request me ur Dylric sins  I’ll write em





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan could feel all the crowds eyes plastered on him drowning him even more with nerves.He was excited today he was earning his diploma.It took so long every day he spent working and suffering for it had come to this.Yet it still felt like something was missing maybe someone.Eric,How long had it been since he could be in his embrace,All he got were phone calls from a thousand miles away.

He missed him,Ever since he had gotten the letter of his confirmation into the marines;Yeah he was just as happy Eric had been for it,After all it was his dream.But hell he missed him,Just hearing his voice wasn't enough.He jumped a little when he heard the person beside him stand and head to the podium.He swallowed and shifted his feet in an attempt to soothe his nerves.

He could feel as his heart thundered in his chest as he thought of the possibility of him stumbling on the way over,And be embarrassed by the crowd.It had been hard on him adapting to life without Eric,But he was reminded every time Eric called that he was gonna do great.Just last night he had received a call to congratulate him on his graduation,And right before he had hung up he whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Can't wait for tomorrow" 

He didn't think much about it considering his brain was dying from how sleepy he was,But before he could reply, Eric had already made his usual kissy noises to him and hung up.He was left pondering his words for as long as he could keep his eyes open.

"Dylan Klebold"

Once those words reached his ears he felt frozen in place,And he heard as the crowd whistled and whooped for him.Standing he made his way to the podium with his back slightly slouched,And he cast his eyes down not wanting to see everyone's eyes on him.

He only looked up when he shook the hands of everyone who stood there,Whom gave him smiles.All he managed was his usual idiot smile.As he was given his diploma he gave quick glances into the crowd looking for his parents.Once the paper was in his hand he turned on the balls of his feet ready to sit back down.

"I think you forgot something"

Though his back was not facing the podium that didn't stop him from feeling as his lips formed a smile.At recognizing the voice that boomed from the microphone.He didn't hesitate at instantly turning around,And almost felt like crying at seeing who stood there.It was Eric who had came back looking even more stunning than ever to him at least.

"E-Eric!?" He spluttered out slightly stuttering.

"Well yeah who else,The damn Devil" he joked as he watched Dylan's facial expression become even more bright by the second.His sunshine boy was really gonna shine tonight,Brighter than any star in the damn universe.He almost laughed when he saw Dylan drop his stuff and make a dash towards him.

He extended out his arms as he jumped onto him clinging onto his neck with both arms.A neck hug wasn't what he was expecting,But was what he got even if it meant Dylan had to crouch over slightly.He couldn't help the chuckles that escaped him as Dylan kept repeating himself "I missed you so much...".

He felt lost in the moment,But instantly remembered why he came here."Hey Dyl,Gonna have to save the hugs for later" he called out to him as he gave him a quick squeeze.Pulling off Dylan stepped back a little to gaze into Eric's hazel eyes.Eric just smiled ear to ear as reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box,And just like that he got down propping himself on one knee.

Dylan's eyes widened from this action knowing what was coming.He heard the crowd begin to whistle and cheer once again.Causing him to feel the warmth of a blush creep onto his cheeks from slight embarrassment.This didn't stop him from keeping his eyes on Eric though.

Opening his mouth Eric spoke into the microphone.

"Dylan Klebold,Love of my life,Sunlight of my cloudy days,My world and my soul.I have returned to you,I simply cannot stand being apart.So I ask you...,"

"Will you marry me,So we can never be apart.I want nothing more than to spend my life with you"

Dylan just covered his mouth letting out a silent scream before approaching him.He took a quick glance around and heard nothing.The crowd had been silenced from their moment,And the air was thick as the feeling of everyone on the edge of their seats,Stared at him.

Though it felt like forever,Dylan looked straight into Eric's eyes which held nothing,But excitement.Opening his mouth he squealed out quietly .

"Yes!,I love you!"

And just like that the crowd hollered in joy,And Eric motioned with him to extend his hand for him.Reaching his hand out,Eric slipped the ring onto his finger.A perfect fit,Whether he was being prideful or not,He felt as though Eric's ring adorned his finger well.

Standing up Eric looked around,Before smirking mischievously.And pulled Dylan in for a quick kiss,Causing his to gasp from surprise.From the slight second of Eric's lips on him ,He still felt himself redden from his face.

After the ceremony was over everyone had left knowing they were never gonna come back here.

*7 months later*

Today was the day,The day he would marry his love since high school.Eric the wait was excruciating especially because he had wanted the wedding right then and there on the spot were Eric proposed to him.He was dressed in a suit as he waited in his room for the drive over to place they were gonna get married.

He had to wait,He wasn't allowed to see Eric until later at the wedding.Which irked him,He really wanted to see him already.Guess he'd just have to wait after all he'd done it before.Sighing he continued his wait of exactly 30 minutes,Almost there.

____________________________

This was it,As the priest said the oaths they had to commit to they couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes.This of course didn't stop them from from agreeing with everything he said.They of course didn't object at all when he said they could kiss.

Eric approached his grabbing him by the waist before pulling him down,Which basically almost made Dylan have a heart attack.But was relieved that Eric had grown some muscle from the marines.Which allowed him to hold Dylan,Forbidding him from falling onto the ground.They locked lips for a solid second before pulling apart,intimate kisses were only for them.Not for their family and friends.

With the ceremony completed ,The guests including themselves were allowed to feast.

Of course Dylan and Eric got their own table for their own privacy.It was just them two and they couldn't stop talking about how happy they were and about,How Dylan was going to move in with Eric onto his base in a few months.It was exhilarating knowing your husband was gonna be with you,Eric was more than happy to care after him.

"Y'know,I never thought I was ever gonna get married" Dylan breathed out taking a drink from his still favourite drink Dr Pepper. Eric just smiled before answering "And you think I was expecting this,Hell no.I feel,So fucking happy knowing your my love".

Breathing in Dylan twirled a loose strand of his hair with his finger before breathing out."I love you,Eric".Eric chuckled blowing a kiss to Dylan "I know I love you more".

_______________________________

Just as had been said Dylan moved in with Eric later that year.Earlier than expected.

And let's just say they were both happy from there on.


	2. Chapter 2

After the graduate ceremony,And every one had driven off into the night knowing they didn't have to come back here.Dylan and Eric the newly engaged stood in front of Dylan's parents.Chatting it up with whatever came to mind,All in all this moment was calm.Though the parking lot was empty and the wind was swaying their clothes lightly,The hour was nearing 10pm.

Which meant it was time to say their farewells and goodnights.

"Is it okay if I take Dylan with me?" Eric asked as he glanced up to the side to him.

Both respective parents of Dylan stood quiet for a second,Before giving him permission.With that,Eric reassured them nothing would happen to him.Of course he wouldn't let anyone else lay a hand on Dylan.With that they parted ways,The couple hurriedly went to Eric's car,And got in hastily.Jamming the key in Eric started the engine which growled.

And just like that he got on the road to the hotel he had rented out for the week,As they went over there.Eric took the time to explain to Dylan his reason of not wanting his parents to see he had chosen to bethrone himself to Dylan.Dylan just nodded in understanding.

Once they reached the decently yelp reviewed hotel,Eric parked his car and got out heading over to Dylan's side.Opening the door for Dylan he grabbed his hand and tugged him along."I really can't wait any longer,I haven't seen you in so long" Eric breathed out as they speed walked to the hotel's lobby.Being in the military sure did have a lot of perks,Especially when the hotel gave you a discount.

They wasted no time leaving the lobby area,Thankfully no elevator was needed.Considering his room was on the first floor.Once arriving at his room's door,He slipped his free hand into his pocket and pulled out the key card,Before sliding it in.Once the door was unlocked,He simply turned the handle and opened it,Shutting it closed once they were both in.

Eric wasted no time in pushing Dylan onto the bed.Straddling his hips he leaned down planting a soft kiss onto his lips,Feeling his soft lips once again on his after,So long drove Dylan mad.He had just missed Eric,So much,Eagerly he returned the kiss by pushing his lips against his with a little more force.Taking this as a small challenge,Eric grabbed Dylan's blonde curly hair with both hands.

And began pushing his lips harder against his,Clashing their teeth together every once in awhile.Dylan couldn't help,But close his eyes as he was kissed.The way his plump soft lips molded with his made it almost impossible for him not to let out quiet gasps.Eric of course took note of this and began running his tongue over Dylan's teeth asking for permission to enter his warm moist cavern.

Slowly whether Dylan noticed or not,He had begun rubbing his clothed crotch against Dylan's creating some light friction between them.Giving in Dylan opened his mouth releasing a low moan that was quieted by a Eric's mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside.Eric made quick work in exploring Dylan's mouth,Running his tongue over the roof of his mouth which caused Dylan to moan into the kiss.

Everything was becoming that all to familiar warmth,That warmth that he hadn't experienced in months.Unfortunately their kiss had to be cut short,But that wasn't a problem for neither of them.As they both took this chance to rid themselves of their clothing,That was blocking them from feeling each other's skin.Once they were both bare without clothing.

Eric grabbed Dylan's hard cock,And gave him a few lazy strokes causing Dylan to buck his hips into the touch as he moaned out his lover's name.Eric took the time to relish the noises that escaped him,Never taking his eyes of his body;He saw how flushed his face was and how his skin glimmered from the thin layer of sweat.

"I'm gonna fuck you,Princess" Eric groaned out

Dylan couldn't help,But squirm at the new name,Eric had never called him princess.None the less it excited him even more,Causing his cock to twitch in Eric's hand.Taking note of this Eric smirked and repeated himself wording the phrase differently."You like that,The idea of me spreading you open and fucking you,My beautiful baby girl".

Dylan couldn't help the whine that erupted from his throat as Eric verbally teased him,"E-Eric,Please!".Humming Eric released Dylan's leaking cock."It's okay,I'm gonna take care of you" Eric cooed as he quickly ran to one of his slumped suitcases,Opening one of the small pouches.He pulled out a small plastic bottle of lube,He had came prepared,Obviously he didn't wanna tear his baby's asshole.

Running back he coated his cock in the clear oily liquid,And spread Dylan's legs apart as he aligned himself with his puckered twitching hole.Dylan moaned loudly as Eric pushed himself all the way in with one push,Wrapping his long legs around his back he pulled him closer.Gazing into his glazed ocean eyes,Eric asked panting "You ready?,Cause I can't restrain myself anymore".

Nodding his head,He gave Eric the go.Smirking,Eric pulled out before pushing himself all the way back in,Earning a cry from Dylan.The way Dylan clenched around him drove him mad,He was just so tight.Speeding up his thrusts he managed to set a fast pace that worked for both of them.It caused Dylan to moan uncontrollably as Eric pounded into him.

"So,Fucking tight around my cock.You like that?,The way I fuck you" Eric panted out as he found his prostate,And had begun hitting it every time he moved.Nodding his head Dylan cried out as he covered his warm face "Y-Yeah,H-harder!",Noticing How Dylan covered his face made him feel slightly disappointed.He wanted to see his pretty eyes,The way he parted his soft bitten lips every time he moaned for him.

Growling Eric moved one of his hands from were it was on the sides of Dylan's head,And moved it up to pry away Dylan's forearm.Revealing his red face and glazed over eyes,"Don't hide your ahh~ face from me,Princess.Your to gorgeous to be hiding from me" Eric said panting.Closing his eyes Dylan whined,"K-kiss me",Smiling at his pretty boy Eric leaned down.Lightly brushing his lips with his,Before placing them lightly on his delivering a chaste kiss.

He could hear as the bed strings quietly screeched from their movements.But that was all drowned out from Dylan's beautiful noises.Especially the one he released when he ran his thumb over his weeping slit,"Wait until I cum" he warned as he delivered deeper thrusts,He could feel as his orgasm was slowly approaching him."Mmm~,O-Okay ahh~!",Dylan cried out as he squirmed under Eric,Who kept pounding into him.

He couldn't help,But take in a deep shuddered breath,He could smell Eric's distinct scent of weak lavender that managed to arouse him even more if that was,Even possible.He almost came when he felt Eric lean down,And begin to bite and suckle gentle on his neck.Leaving a love bite,Crooking his neck to the side he allowed Eric more access.

He let out a high pitched squeal when he felt Eric release his warm liquid into him,He squeezed his eyes tight as Eric continued to play with the tip of his cock."G-Go ahead Babygirl" Eric moaned out as he delivered shallow thrusts,Dylan felt his cock twitch as he came nearly crying from the bliss.They were both left panting for breath until Eric spoke,

"I'm finally gonna be able to call you Mr.Dylan Bennet Harris"

Sighing Dylan remarked with his voice hoarse "I've been wanting to hear that since we first got together"

_________________________________  
Pt.2 of da smut 

Dylan was as red as a tomato,And he had barely kissed him once.He had always been like this,Even after they had gotten married he still flushed scarlet red whenever he expressed how much he wanted to make love to him.Which was what he was gonna do right now,Except he wanted to be gentle this time.Considering this was their honeymoon they had traveled out of the country.

Where?,They just went simple,And went to the Caribbean.On an island where the waves crashed against the sand creating a soothing lullaby that eased them to sleep at night.Maybe he could be like that with Dylan,Minus the part were he fell asleep.He started out with giving him soft kiss on his lips which left him scarlet red.Eventually he pressed his soft lips harder against his,As he ran his hands up and down his body.

Eventually he slid his hands under his shirt and began sensually caressing his back,Running his hand in circles.Causing Dylan to sigh into the kiss,Practically causing him to melt as Eric hands left tingling sensations on his skin.He let out a quiet moan as he felt his tongue slip in and begin to tenderly explore his mouth,Leaving him breathless.

With slow careful movements Eric started to walk Dylan to their bed,Making sure to keep the kiss in action.He gasped when he fell onto his back,But was relieved at realizing that his fall had been cushioned by the bed.He was brought out of his thoughts of worry,When Eric had straddled his hips beginning to grind himself onto his crotch.

"F-fuck,Eriiiic" he whined out at the gentle friction Eric created,Smirking Eric leaned down kissing Dylan’s cheek.Slowly he made his way over to his plump lips,Smiling he brushed their lips together.He felt as Dylan’s lips curled under his forming a smile,Before Dylan locked their lips together.Running his hand through his soft hair was his only support as he pressed his lips hardly against his.

Parting the lip lock,Eric breathed out “I love you,So much baby”,Dylan was about to respond,But was quieted by the moan that escaped him.When Eric quietly slipped his hand into his pants,Caressing his cock he slowly began moving his hand up and down.Watching as Dylan’s eyes squeezed shut,How his face turned red and how his lips parted to sing out his name.

It was all perfect,Releasing his semi-hard cock.Eric used both his hands to slip off Dylan’s pants and boxers,With the assistance of Dylan lifting his hips.Eric licked his lips at the sight of Dylan being exposed to him,”So beautiful princess” he cooed enjoying the way Dylan whined from his words.”T-take yours of too” Dylan said weakly pouting at the fact that Eric was still in his pants.

“Of course Babygurl,Anything for you” Eric cooed out as he stood up and slipped his shirt and pants off tossing them of to the side.”Now back to this gorgeous flower in front of me”,Dylan felt his cheeks get more warm and his heart beat jump.The way Eric talked to him since they first got together up to this point never failed in making his heart skip a beat.

“Aww,You’re so cute!” Eric practically squealed as he kissed Dylan’s face,Dylan couldn’t help but let a few giggles escape him as Eric’s lips dusted over his face.Though he loved hearing Dylan’s laughter he had to get on with things before the mood spoiled.Hopping off of Dylan once more he went to one of the rooms drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube,He always had to come prepared.

Not once had he forgotten to come prepared,Heading back to Dylan he instructed him to spread his legs for him.Doing as told Dylan could hear his heart beating heavily in his ears,But remained calm.This was Eric,He would never hurt him and he was sure of that.He whined out quietly arching his back when he felt a cold slippery finger slip in,”Mmm~ Ahh!,Eric~!”,Closing his eyes Eric hummed “God you sound like an angel,I can’t imagine how much prettier you’re gonna be sounding with my cock in you.I’m gonna make love to you”.

Slipping another finger in he began scissoring his fingers in and out of him avoiding his sweet spot.He memorized Dylan’s body like the back of his hand at this point.So he knew he was ready when he saw Dylan begin to push against his fingers trying to fuck himself.The sight was breathtaking,Pulling his fingers out,He heard Dylan call out his name.As he yearned for him to continue.

“Shh,Don’t worry doll”,He reassured as he lubed up his cock.Positioning himself with Dylan’s twitching hole,”Let me fill you up” he purred,As he slowly pushed in making sure not to hurt his love.He curled his toes as he gripped the bedsheets with tight with white knuckles;Dylan moaned as Eric pushed himself into him.When he was fully sheathed into his tight warm cavern,He waited for Dylan to adjust to his size.

“Just tell me when your ready,Okay”,Nodding Dylan breathed heavily as he adjusted to Eric’s cock.To try and help Dylan relax more,Eric leaned down gently pushing his lips against his.Every once in awhile pulling back to give quick pecks to his mouth.He began moving when he felt Dylan rock his hips against his giving him the signal to go ahead.

Slowly he pulled out,And pushed himself back in slowly enjoying how Dylan cried out his name.Within the first few thrusts Eric was able to locate Dylan’s prostate.And when he found it he made sure to graze it with every gentle movement he made.As he delivered his slow movements he never took his eyes of Dylan’s face,The sight made his heart flutter.

There was truly nothing better than seeing your sweetheart enjoying themselves,Especially if you were the one responsible for such emotion.Eric loved being the reason Dylan was happy or laughing,He felt extreme pride in knowing he was responsible for Dylan’s pleasure.Every once in awhile Eric leaned down to deliver passionate kisses onto Dylan’s lips,Suckling and gently biting on his bottom lip as he did so.

Though small actions they still managed to drive them both closer to the edge,”Your so gorgeous,You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world,You know that?” Eric praised.Hearing as Dylan moaned out his name every time he moved.He relished every second of this moment from the way Dylan gripped the bedsheets for support to the way he clenched around him as he rubbed his sensitive walls with his cock.

He felt Dylan tense up before clenching around him as he came onto their stomachs.Following suit, Eric spilled his cum into Dylan.Dylan trembled uncontrollably under him as he continuously moaned from his orgasm,Eric just groaned loudly as he continued giving sloppy thrusts into him.

Bringing Dylan’s hand up to his lips,He watched as Dylan looked at him with lidded eyes.Smiling weakly he kissed his diamond ring,Smirking as he saw him turn scarlet red from the action.With that he pulled out of Dylan before plopping down tiredly beside him.With somewhat weak arms he embraced him pulling him towards him,You may not get tired of doing push-ups,but you certainly do get tired of making love to your lover.

But he didn’t care if he was tired,Being tired didn’t stop him from loving him.”So,How does it feel being a Harris?” He breathed out yawing afterwards.”Again with this,” Sighing he answered weakly Smiling “I’m glad I can call myself Mr.Dylan Bennet Harris”.

With those last words shared they went to sleep enjoying each other’s presence


	3. Chapter 3

He really didn't know what had happened,He had just been sitting on his bed minding his own business then all of a sudden.Fucking hell he hated using that word,He was "Horny,Why I'm I like this.I hate this,But I love it too.Maybe just maybe,Eric can help me" Dylan said as he spoke to himself weighing out his options.But he didn't want to bother Eric,Maybe he'd just get rid of it own his own.

Thing was that he wasn't really wanting to do anything to himself.He wanted Eric to do something to him,The mere thought of Eric doing something to him made him shiver.Eric,just bending him over and fucking him.Eric talking to him as he did it.All the things that were possible in bed with his lover,Served no help.These thoughts only succeeded in reminding him of his painful erection.

He whimpered to himself as he continued to try and ignore it.Anything to will it away would help,He didn't want to bother Eric.Getting an idea to try and get rid of it,He stood up and decided maybe a cold shower would make it go away.So he did just that,He went to the bathroom with his towel and clothes in hand ready to shower.Only to run back to his room,At realizing he couldn't.He just couldn't help himself,He needed Eric,He needed him.Now.Even if it meant bothering him,He could apologize later.

Once he was back in his room,He quickly grabbed his phone that sat comfortably on his bed.And went straight to Eric's contact,With a shaky hand he pressed on the call button and pressed it.Holding it beside his ear,He waited as he heard the phone ring.He could already imagine how ,Eric would react to him calling him.What if he was doing that school project right now!?,Or what if....

What if's continued to dance around his head as he continued to hear the soft ring against his ear.Finally he heard as Eric’s voice went through in the form of a "Oh,Hi baby.Whatcha doing?".Fuck,This seemed weird now,He had called him for something and Eric answered oblivious to what Dylan was gonna say to him.

"Um h-hi,I'm just calling to say...Eric,I need you!" He answered whining the last part out.Eric couldn't help,But smirk wildly as he heard Dylan,He was   
kinda surprised somewhat,So he stayed silent for a second before responding. "What do you mean? Are you okay,Sweetheart?" He asked pretending to be oblivious.

Breathing in shallowly Dylan whined out, "Eric,Please.I need you,I'm so h-hard it hurts.Please!".Eric groaned quietly as he listened to Dylan, "Poor princess.Don't worry,Baby girl I'm coming over" Eric declared before hanging up and quickly standing up from where he sat on his chair.And dashing down the stairs,He wanted to be there as soon as possible.He couldn't wait,And he knew Dylan needed him.

Dylan whimpered quietly as,Eric called him names before he was somewhat disappointed,Eric's voice had left his presence.But,Nonetheless he was happy that,Eric would be coming over soon.Just so he could be ready for when ,Eric arrived.He began to undress himself.He took off his shirt before mindlessly tossing it to the floor.After which,He slipped his pants and boxers off.

He hissed as his hard cock hit the cool air.He hadn't noticed it until now,But he felt so tingly on the inside and outside.He really,Despised having these sudden hormonal changes.He couldn't stop himself from feeling like this.He sat in the middle of his bed,Bare skinned as he waited.To try and help himself relive some of his neediness.He reached both of his hands down and went ahead and began to slowly stroke his hard cock.

"Ahh~ E-Eric",He couldn't stop the soft whines that left him as he called out his lovers name.As he touched himself,He thought more and more of Eric just fucking him senseless.What if he just ended up fucking himself of Eric's cock.He moaned out loudly when his thumb brushed over his sensitive tip.

"You need to be more patient,Princess" Eric spoke out as he opened Dylan's bedroom door open.Revealing that those noises he heard when entering the house were in fact ,Dylan.The sight was beautiful to him,Especially how he saw Dylan look down bashfully as a blush overtook his face.

"Aww,Sweetie there's no need for shame.I came here to help you,Mostly because I love you too much to leave you alone.You were on my mind the entire way over here.And look what you did",Eric pointed down to his pants where a visible tent could be seen.Dylan nearly moaned out at the sight,He just wanted,Eric to fill him with his cock.

And Eric knew that too,He was quick to take his shirt off before jumping onto Dylan's bed.Once he was near him he reached his his hands down to remove Dylan's hands from his hard cock.Dylan slightly gasped when ,Eric leaned in planting a hard kiss onto his lips.He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt ,Eric begin to run his hands all over his body leaving tingling sensations over his skin.

He moaned into the kiss when,Eric decided to slip his tongue in.The way he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth made him squirm slightly from the sensation.As he was kissing Dylan,Eric took the chance to slide his hands down Dylan's back.And once he reached his ass,He couldn't stop himself from smirking into the kiss,When he heard Dylan whine.

He whined when he felt,Eric grope his ass,He didn't know if it was because of this.But he had begun to grind himself on Eric's clothed inner thigh.Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Eric,Breaking the kiss Eric gazed into Dylan's, Now open glazed eyes. "What's wrong,baby girl?" He breathed out still groping Dylan.

Dylan shuddered uncontrollably when he heard Eric call him that. "E-Eric,please take care of me.I'm so hard it hurts" Dylan cried out emphasizing the last part by grinding himself hard against Eric again.Groaning Eric gripped Dylan's hips in order to hold him still. "You really are needy,Aren't you.Don't worry though cause the second my pants come off.I'm gonna fuck you so good, You’ll be singing out my name with that angelic voice of yours " Eric said,As he undid his pants.

Dylan just nodded weakly as he moaned from Eric's dirty mouth,He really wanted this.Once his pants were off along with his boxers,He went ahead and wasted no time in pushing Dylan onto his back.But,Before he proceeded in doing anything else he went ahead and got off the bed.And quickly looked inside one of the drawers beside Dylan’s bed that was sure to contain a bottle of lube.

Once the bottle was in his grasp he hopped back onto the bed with Dylan.Who was still lying on his back.The sight was beautiful,Especially how Dylan during his small absence.Had spread his legs open for him revealing how his weeping hard cock stood against his stomach.How his light pink twitching puckered hole begged to be filled.

Just everything was beautiful,He couldn't wait to see how Dylan's face would look like when he finally got to fucking him.With that as his motivation he popped open the cap on the bottle and spilled some of the lube onto his fingers.With his fingers slick and ready to enter Dylan.He guided his hand down to Dylan's hole,Circling his fingers around the sensitive ring of muscle,He breathed in. 

"You ready,Gorgeous?" He asked as he teasingly pushed his fingers in slowly.Earning him a small gasp from his love. "Y-yeah,Please hurry" Dylan whined out attempting to push himself onto Eric's fingers.The small action caused Eric to groan before finally slipping in two slick fingers with ease.He licked his lips as he saw Dylan arch his back and whine.

Pushing his fingers in deeper,He watched as Dylan squirmed and gasped every time he moved his fingers.Not being able to hold back he went ahead and pushed his fingers all the way in.Now knuckle deep,He went ahead and curled his fingers.Enjoying the sweet cry of his name that resulted from it.

Repeating the action,He saw as Dylan's back arched from the touch as he moaned out loudly.Loving the noises that Dylan was making,He kept pressing against that spot earning him more moans of his name.The sound was addicting,Especially when Dylan had begun to slowly push his ass against his fingers in an attempt to fuck himself on them.

Groaning,Eric pulled his fingers out causing Dylan to gasp at the sudden loss. "Fuck,Dylan.I can't anymore with you.I just need to fuck You already" Eric said growling,Still not wanting to hurt his princess he went ahead and spilled more lube onto his hand.And with quick hands lubricated his hard cock.Before aligning himself with Dylan's entrance,"You ready,Princess?" He asked as he rubbed the head of his cock against his hole.

"Yes!,Oh my fucking god,Eric.I need you!" Dylan cried out as he gazed into Eric's eyes.Nodding Eric slowly pushed himself into Dylan.He made sure to keep an eye out for any signs of discomfort on Dylan’s face.Seeing as there was no visible signs of pain,He went ahead and breathily spoke out “I’m not even fully in yet.But I can already feel how tight you are.And I have to say that I love it,But not as much as I love you”.

He smiled,As he saw Dylan’s face redden from his words.Once he was fully sheathed inside of him,He waited some more for Dylan to adjust to his size.As he waited he leaned down to pepper kisses onto Dylan’s face.He made sure to kiss every part of his face,And when he reached his lips he made sure to give him a passionate kiss.

Once he felt Dylan rock his hips against his,He knew he was ready.And with that he pulled out before pushing himself in again.Which in result earned him a moan,He couldn’t help but feel proud of that.He felt proud knowing he was responsible for this.Groaning he began to slowly build up a rhythm for both of them.

As he pushed himself in and out of Dylan;He never stopped looking at Dylan’s face.The way his eyes were squeezed closed,And the way his lips stayed open to moan out his name drove him wild. “Fuck Baby girl,You have no clue how beautiful you look like this.” He moaned out,Enjoying how Dylan let out a high pitched whine at his words.He could cum at the sight of Dylan,But he wanted to enjoy this to the fullest.

Leaning down he went ahead and delivered a kiss onto Dylan’s lips.Suckling on his bottom lip,He heard as Dylan moaned into his mouth.As he kissed Dylan,He managed to slide his hand in between them to grab Dylan’s leaking cock.Biting Dylan’s lower lip lightly,He pulled back and began to stroke Dylan with his hand. His movements were slick from Dylan’s pre-cum as he stroked him, Making it more easy to pleasure his princess.

“Look at you,So wet for me.Aren’t you? I shouldn’t even ask.It’s obvious you are,Over here clenching around my cock as I fuck you” Eric said slightly teasing Dylan. “Eric!,Please fuck me harder!” He whined as he tried pushing Eric deeper into him.Smirking,Eric began thrusting into Dylan harder making sure not to miss that spot that nearly made Dylan bend in half.

Dylan gripped the bedsheets tightly as Eric fucked him hard.And every time he moved ,Dylan moaned out his name as he brushed against his sensitive walls.He felt close to his release,But he was having a hard time to get the words out to Eric.So,seeing as Eric kept pounding into his prostate.He went ahead and spread his legs more for Eric if possible.Eric took this chance to grab Dylan‘s hips for support,As he continued to fuck him hard.

Finding the words he needed he cried out “E-Eric I’m gonna cum!”.Hearing that,Eric nodded and reached his hand out to continue touching Dylan who kept crying out.And just like that a few seconds after,He felt how Dylan clenched around his cock and released his cum into his hand.Feeling him clench around him was enough to make him cum into Dylan.

And as they both experienced their orgasm,Eric continued to give sloppy thrusts into Dylan all while still stroking his now slowly softening cock.Both things left Dylan mewling and trembling uncontrollably,After a few more thrusts and strokes Eric stopped.Pulling himself out of Dylan slowly.He yawned and plopped down beside Dylan,Who was already falling asleep.

Before he did the same he managed to tell him,” I love you”.Smiling weakly Dylan muttered out “I love you too”.


End file.
